


I Was Scared to Tell You

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jisung's dad is a dick i'm sorry, Living Together, M/M, Made For Each Other, Minho and Jisung just love each other a lot, Minho loves his bf, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, first I love yous, lightweight, soft minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Saying I love you is the same feeling as getting high





	I Was Scared to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all here we go again with this mess, lets see you guys saw the tags so I'm sure y'all already know what the fuck bouta happen. Anyway enjoy as usual!

Sungie wakes up the next morning confused as hell, his body aches so bad, literally everywhere. And they’re not in their bed at home.  

 

Slowly however he remembers the night before and blushes deeply, he feels Minho’s hand rubbing up and down his back. And hears the tv on, Hyunjin and Min talking quietly. Jisung doesn’t want to move, he just wants to lie here a little longer.

 

He lifts his head setting his chin on Minho’s chest, his eyes blinking open.

 

“Hey baby.” His boyfriend smiles and presses a kiss to his nose.

 

“Hi,” Jisung murmurs and hides his face again, not wanting to get up yet.

 

“How you feeling Sungie?” Hyunjin asks from his side of the bed.

 

“Like I got ran over and then they backed up to finish the job.”

 

“Aw babe.” Min hugs him close, kissing his forehead now, “what time is it?” Jisung groans loud while rolling over to crack his back, he brings Minho’s arms around with him. The two of them now facing Hyunjin.

 

“Elevenish.” Min kisses the side of his neck, rubbing his sides too.

 

“What time do we have to be out by?”

 

“One,” Jin answers, Jisung hums, “that means I can go back to sleep for another hour.”

 

“Why don’t you go take a bath baby?” Min suggests. He sits up and tries to make Jisung too but the younger isn’t budging.

 

“Hmm comfy Lino,” he hides his face into the pillows, eyes shutting again. He hears Minho sigh heavily but he doesn’t try and move him again, instead he goes back to rubbing down his spine.

 

Sungie is back asleep in only a few minutes.

 

Hyunjin on the other hand forces himself out of bed, going to take a bath because his body is killing too.

 

Minho holds Sungie close, fingers tracing patterns to his tan skin. His face is currently shoved into the pillows hidden from sight and he’s on his stomach. Gently he moves the covers down and checks over his boyfriend’s body. Trying to see it there’s any really bad bruising anywhere.

 

The first thing he sees is hand prints on his hips, light purple finger marks on either side. Other than that he seems to be okay, for the exception of nemours love bites to his neck and chest.

 

*

 

When twelve finally rolls around Minho is waking Sungie again, Hyunjin is getting dressed now, and doing his hair.  

 

“Come on babydoll gotta get up now.” Min scoops him into his arms and brings him into the bathroom.

 

“Your legs work yet?” He asks before setting him down. Sungie timidly puts his feet on the floor, his legs hold him up but that doesn’t keep him from groaning loud as pain goes through his lower back.

 

“I’m gonna have such a bad limp.” He whispers with a sigh. Minho starts the bath and Jisung steps inside groaning the whole time his body makes any movement.

 

Min moves in behind him and dumps water on his head instantly making him whine loud.

 

“Wake up lazy.” He tickles up his sides too making Jisung squirm around. “I’m not lazy my brain is soup from both of you.” Sungie dumps water on Min now his eyes narrowed.

 

“Okay well soup for brains you gotta wake up because we need to get dressed and you still have work tonight.” Minho grabs a cloth and starts actually washing Jisung. The younger just pouts and lets it happen.

 

Afterwards Jisung is finally fully awake, getting dressed. Hyunjin is half asleep on the bed edge again, “do you want a ride to your dorm?” Minho asks while pushing the sleepy Jin slightly.

 

“No, I gotta take the train into town for something this afternoon. Thanks though.”

 

Jisung slides a mask on his face and a hat on his head hiding the fact he looks like a hot mess right now. He goes to lay back down but Minho grabs him by the waist, “we’re leaving so getting comfy again.” He says while hitting his ass.

 

Jisung yelps and slaps Minho’s arm, they do a final room check making sure they have everything. At the door Jisung pulls his mask down and snakes his arms around Hyunjin’s neck their lips meeting.

 

Jin groans and wraps his arms around the smaller’s waist bringing him against his body.

 

“Thanks for the fun Jinnie.” He giggles and pecks his lips again before leaving out the door. Hyunjin stares after him, lower lip between his teeth. Minho then pushes him against the wall, “call us whenever you wanna have round two.” He smirks and kisses him hard too. Pushing his tongue past his lips.

 

Hyunjin sighs hands on Minho’s chest, “I will,” He whispers as the elder walks away from him.

 

Jisung waits for Minho at the elevator, their hands locking.

 

“You think you’re gonna make it?” He asks his boyfriend once inside.

 

“Yeah, probably.” He leans his head against his shoulder eyes closed, the elevator dings and the doors open revealing several business men waiting to get in.

 

The disgusted looks on their faces make the two pull apart, Jisung’s head going down to stare at the floor. Minho in a similar state.

 

The men get inside and keep as far away as possible from the boyfriends clearly disgusted with the fact they had been cuddling in the elevator.

 

It’s a dangerous game they play sometimes, never knowing how people are going to react. Most of the time it isn’t well.

 

For the exception of Minho’s parents the rest of his family doesn’t even know they’re together. Anything more than friends, the reaction to them dating would be detrimental. Minho would literally get kicked out of the family.

 

While Sungie’s all of them pretty much know about them. A lot don’t like it, and don’t speak to Jisung, or are just down right vile to him. But they at least know.

 

The doors open again and everyone exits, the two letting out breaths they didn’t know they were holding once they get in the parking lot.

 

“Babe when you talked to my mom did she mention of my dad was gonna be around?” Jisung asks suddenly while in the car.

 

Minho freezes up, “oh, um yeah, but only for like a few days. Why?”

 

“Well I was gonna day when we have Ma over we’ll have your parents over too, but I don’t know if my dad is even around.”

 

“Have you talked to Ma at all since she’s been home?” Min sets his hand on Sungie’s thigh, thumb rubbing the exposed skin on his thigh from the rip in his jeans.

 

“Briefly a few times, why did she tell you something she’s not telling me?”

 

Minho takes in a breath, “I figured she’d have told you, she divorced him finally.”

 

Jisung nearly chokes, “she did!? Oh thank god!” He practically cheers, “took her long enough jeez, now he and my brother can fuck off.”

 

“You’re not upset?”

 

“I’m annoyed she told you and not me.”

 

“I honestly forgot until you just started talking about him honestly. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Minho quickly clarifies.

 

“I figured.” Jisung grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles through the mask.

 

“Anyway back to the question at hand, do you wanna have your parents over too?”

 

Min hums, “Yeah, my mom was acting weird so we should probably let it be known we’re not fools and can actually live together.”

 

Jisung snorts, “I love your mom but she really grinds my gears sometimes.”

 

“Mine too babe.”

 

They get into their apartment complex and see red and blue sirens everywhere, surrounding their building.

 

“What the hell?” Minho mutters after parking on the street since they can’t get into their parking spot.

 

The two get out and see theirs tape all over the place the people that live around them all outside in huddles. Sungie grabs their backpacks from the backseat and follows Minho.

 

“What’s going on?” He hears Min ask the woman that lives next to them.

 

“Someone broke in.” She says clearly shaken.

 

Minho tries to go under the tape, “I’m sorry sir you can’t come through here.” An officer says.

 

“I live here.” He says, Sungie comes up behind them too. “Which apartment?”

 

“286,” He nods and lets him under the tape, Sungie goes to follow, “you can’t pass,”

 

“But-“

 

“He’s my roommate.” Minho says quickly, the man nods and lets Jisung under. They walk over to others that they know.

 

“Did they get into any apartments?” Minho asks, Jisung standing close to him, “a few mostly on the second floor.”

 

“Of course,” Minho groans, Jisung’s eyes get big, “was mine one of them do you know? I wasn’t home last night.”

 

“I don’t think they got down that far before someone called the police. A bunch of idiots trying to break in during the day.” Jisung and Minho both let out a sigh of relief hearing that they most likely weren’t broken into.

 

“I hope nothing huge was stolen.”

 

“They caught them so nothing was taken.”

 

Min nods, “they told us that they’re going to be here a while and if we can leave we should. Instead of just standing around out here.”

 

“I have to get ready for work.” Sungie groans, the man they’d been talking to looks at him, “didn’t know you got a roommate.” He says.

 

“How could you not?” The woman from next door mumbles.

 

Jisung thanks every god out there for his face mask on right now his face beat red. Minho not so fortunate.

 

“Twice the women.” The guy laughs.

 

Both of them suppress giggles, “Yup.” Minho shakes his head, his eyes glancing at Sungie.

 

“You can get ready at Ma’s.” Minho suggests and they start to head under the tape again.

 

“I’m going to look like a baby.” Sungie whines, as he gets in the car. “You’ll be fine.” Minho takes his hand, “it’ll probably be the one night I’m not stressed out about someone grabbing your ass.”

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “it’s Sunday night no ass grabbing would happen tonight.”

 

*

“Honey I’m home!” Sungie yells busting into his house, Min shakes his head following him into the house.

 

“Ma!?” He kicks his shoes off and walks further into the house, he finds his mother sending a glare at him.

 

“What?” He whispers, only his answer walks through the hallway a second later. Jisung drops his head and does a small bow seeing his father. Minho doing the same thing but going much deeper in his bow.

 

“Hi,” He says shortly, fear rooting inside him as he remembers the current state of his neck, Minho at least has a sweater that covers it all right now.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here as well.” His father sends a look in Minho’s direction. “You didn’t tell me _they’d_ be here Saemi.”

 

“I didn’t know you were stopping by boys.” His mother sends an apologetic look towards them.

 

“Well we weren’t but the apartment building got broken into last night and I need to get ready for work so we came here.” Sungie explains.

 

“Is everything okay? Was your apartment broken into?” She gasps and looks at Min now, eyes wide.

 

“Everything is fine, we just can’t get back in he building until everything gets cleared up. Ours wasn’t one of the apartments that was broken into thankfully.” Minho says while standing rigid. Not much intimidates him, at least human wise, other things like heights, swimming and a whole bunch of other shit. But people, not so much. And the person highest on his do not fuck with list is Jisung’s father.

 

There was a time when he was staying at Sungie’s when they first got together over that summer. He had been living at home not having his apartment then and they lived about an hour away from each other then. So when he would come to visit he’d stay for a couple weeks.

 

*

_Three years ago_

 

_Minho has gotten way too used to waking up with Jisung every morning way too fast. They only hadn’t seen each other for a week and it was agonizing. Min couldn’t sleep at night without the feeling of his boyfriend curled up either on him or next to him._

 

_But now he’s wrapped up in his baby blue sheets and purple and grey comforter again. With Jisung holding him, sleeping soundly on his back, their legs tangled together._

 

_He hums softly feeling Jisung breathing against his skin. He reaches back for him and slides his fingers into his hair. Sungie nuzzles into him more, pressing a soft kiss to his neck._

 

_“Morning…” Minho’s heart flutters at the sound of his sleepy morning voice. He feels him hug him closer and Min’s heart races. Never in his life has he gotten nervous or shy around guys like he does with Sungie. Every time he talks or touches him his pulse begins to race and he gets scared he’ll mess something up._

 

_He’s never been happy with anyone like he is with Jisung and he’s never wanted anyone like he wants him. It’s so much more than just sex, he cares for the younger so much already. And he has no idea how what was supposed to be a one night stand has turned into this amazing relationship._

 

_His mom heard them FaceTiming the other day while he was home and when they hung up she came in and asked who I was. When Minho told her it was just a guy she shook her head and told him to hold onto him, that she had never heard him sound as happy as he did on the phone._

 

_“Hi,” Min brings his hands up to his lips and kisses them. Sungie suddenly lets go of him making the elder whine. But it’s only for a second as he now draped himself across him, landing so his bum is where Minho is bent. Legs slung over his thighs and arms above his head._

 

_Minho hums and curls up on his chest, “when did you put a shirt on?” He slides his hands under the material, tracing his skinny frame._

 

_“I got chilly in the middle of the night.” Jisung giggles as Minho lifts his sweater up and kisses all over his stomach._

 

_“You’re so cute.” The elder lifts his head and presses their lips together, Sungie smiling into it._

 

_“I’m so glad you came to visit, I missed you so much.” He whispers, fingers in his hair now. Min kisses his cheeks, “I missed you too baby, I’m so used to sleeping with you every night now. I barely sleep at home.”_

 

_“Ah babe, me too, I’m not used to being alone in the house again.” Sungie tucks his hair behind his ears, their lips pressing together again._

 

_Minho keeps the words that are on the tip of his tongue inside. They’ve only been dating for a month or so, and he has said them before. But it still freaks him out so much._

 

_“What’re you thinking?” Jisung asks softly, seeing the conflicted look on his pretty face._

 

_“I wanna tell you something, but I think it’ll freak you out, if freaks me out.” Minho whispers, he sits up and now pulls Jisung into his chest. His fingers in his hair._

 

_“What is it?” He hears the panic in the youngers voice._

 

_“It’s not anything bad I promise.”_

 

_“I still wanna know.” Jisung pouts, Minho hides his face. His hand on Sungie’s chest bunching up in the fabric._

 

_“Don’t freak out,” He whispers._

 

_“I never freak out.” Min lifts his head and narrows his eyes, “that’s a lie.”_

 

_“Tell me!!!” Sungie wraps his limbs around him shaking his shoulders slightly. Minho takes in a deep breath, “I, I love you.” He instantly hides his face terrified of his response._

 

_Jisung gets hold of his chin and they lock eyes, “you’re a dork, I know you do. I love you too Min.”_

 

_“Yeah, I know I’ve told you before, but I just, every time I say it it scares me a little. But I do love you a whole lot.”_

 

_Jisung sniffles softly and wipes his eyes, “baby I didn’t mean to make you cry! I knew I shouldn’t ha-“_

 

_“No, babe it’s okay to be scared, I love you too, so much Min. I’m crying because no one has ever told me they love me.” Jisung wipes his eyes again feeling lame as hell._

 

_Minho sits both of them up and makes Sungie face him, he takes his face in his hands and kisses him slowly. “I love you, nobody else matters except you. I don’t know how nobody else hasn’t told you that because you’re literally the most amazing person I’ve ever met Sungie. And being with you, knowing you over these past few months has made me so incredibly happy you don’t even understand.” Jisung cries more but wraps his arms tightly around Minho, hiding his face in his neck._

 

_“I love you too, you don’t know it or realize it but you’ve changed my life so much baby.” Jisung stays hidden in his neck for a few more seconds. And then pulls away, “Sorry I’m lame and am crying.” He murmurs, only to find Minho has quiet tears on his cheeks too. The second he sees them Sungie tackles him to his back kissing all over his face._

 

_“Don’t cry baby,” He whispers, Min tries to get his face away from Sungie hating that he is actually crying._

 

_“Now I’m lame.”_

 

_“No you’re not!”_

 

_They pull away from each other for a second and Minho kisses him again, them both calming down for the time being._

 

_“Wanna go shower?” He asks softly afterwards. Sungie nods and they both hop out of bed, actually being dressed when they slept for one._

 

_Jisung creeps out first and goes to get towels and turn on the hot water. Minho walks into the kitchen and notices stuff is moved around instantly and freezes._

 

_His jacket that was on the back of a chair is thrown on the floor, the two dishes they left in the sink to clean this morning are just sitting out on the counter now. Minho feels fear settle into his stomach._

 

_“So he’s brought another one into our house now?” A male voice makes him jump. He turns around quickly and realizes this is Jisung’s dad. He drops into a bow, face on fire._

 

_“What drugs are you on huh?”_

 

_“Drugs?” Minho asks softly, he keeps his head bowed._

 

_“Han Jisung!” His dad then echos, Jisung shoots into the kitchen, dropping into a bow too, “I didn’t know-“_

 

_“Let me see your room, you’re doing this again? Wait until your mother finds out about this, she’s going to be so disappointed in you, I’m not surprised though. Your brother won’t be either.” Jisung shrinks back, Minho literally has no idea what’s going on._

 

_“I’m not on anything...just because there’s a boy in our house doesn’t mean I’m doing drugs.” Jisung whispers, he’s staring at the floor still._

 

_“I told you I do not want, this behavior in our house. It’s disgusting, have some respect for our family you’ve already made us look bad enough.” He snaps and Minho sees how his boyfriend recoils._

 

_“And you should be ashamed to, do you parents know what you’re up to? Do they know how you’ve now made them a joke? Sleeping with other men, it’s vile and you both should be sent away to get fixed.” Minho now is taken aback, he hasn’t been talked to like this since one of his teachers in high school caught him and his first boyfriend making out in the locker rooms._

 

_“Nothing to say either of you? Doesn’t surprise me, neither of you can even look a real man in the eyes.”_

 

_“I’m not looking at you because you told me not to.” Jisung snaps, his hands clenched up._

 

_“If Ma knew you were talking to me like this she’d kick you out, again.” He continues._

 

_“Your mother is incompetent as you.”_

 

_Minho looks at Sungie he can see his rage boiling just at the surface. He can never control when he gets really mad Min has discovered, he lashes out and screams, and has gone as far as to shove people before._

 

_“My mother doesn’t care that I like guys because it’s the same thing as liking girls. I just can’t get some girl pregnant too young like you.” He looks up now, she’s angry._

 

_“I should hit you for that.” He takes a step forward, “no you won’t.” Minho feels himself say, he steps between Jisung and his dad._

 

_“I’ll smack some sense into you too, you both disgust me.”_

 

_“That isn’t anything new.” Jisung mumbles, “I’m calling Ma you’re not even supposed to be alone with me.” Sungie says going to grab his phone._

 

_“You will not.”_

 

_“You can’t stop me,”_

 

_*_

Minho snaps back from the memory, Sungie squeezing his hand seeing he dazed out.

 

“What is that on your finger?” Sungie’s dad suddenly grabs his son, yanking him over.

 

“You think you can actually get married? That’s laughable, you two really are fully convinced nobody is going to ki-“

 

“That is enough Boah, let go of him now.” Jisung yanks his hand from his dads hold. Eyes narrowed at him, “Yeah we will and people like you won’t stop us.” He gets that angry look in his eyes.

 

“People like me? You mean the ones that are competent? The ones that know what you’re doing and are is wrong and disgusting?”

 

“The only thing that’s disgusting is you.” Jisung growls his hands now balled up into fists.

 

“I’m done arguing with you because you and all the other homophobes in the world won’t change their minds because you’re fucking stupid first of all and second are so stuck in your ways that you can’t get out of your own way. What I do, or anyone on this earth does isn’t your business and you shouldn’t have a say in who I get to love or marry. It doesn’t affect you so stay out of it.” Jisung shoves past his father now, or at least tries to, Boah grabs his bicep not letting his pass.

 

“You will not talk to me like that, I am your father-“

 

“Since when? Just because I came from your dick doesn’t give you any right to be in my life. All you’ve ever done is torment me, you don’t get my respect, you don’t get the privilege if being my dad you’re a sperm donor to me. Go back to your son who you actually care about and stay away from me.” Minho’s eyes a wide, even if his parents were as rude as Boah he still wouldn’t speak to them like that, out of pure fear.

 

Sungie is probably one of the only people he doesn’t use honorifics at all with. Him and probably Felix and Bin.

 

Min follows his boyfriend into his bedroom still in shock, “Holy shit babe.” He whispers while shutting the door and leaning against it.

 

“I’ve wanted to say that since I was like fourteen.” Jisung lets out a heavy sigh, his hands in his hair. Min watches as he falls back onto his bed, eyes now shut.

 

“You okay baby?” Minho crouches down in front of him. Hands going on his knees rubbing gently.

 

“Yeah, that was just, a lot, and I’m kinda freaking out.”

 

“Then you’re not okay baby doll.” Minho leans forward and kisses his forehead.

 

“I know…” Jisung falls to his back, hands on his face clearly distressed. “What’s going through your mind?” Min leans forward and takes his hands away, form his face, kissing his knuckles now.

 

“I’m thinking that I’m genuinely surprised he didn’t just back hand me.”

 

“If he hit you, me and your mom would have lost it babe.” Minho makes him sit up again, “and it’s okay to stand up for yourself love, I mean you had me quaking but that’s because I’m a baby and could never yell at my parents like that. But I also don’t have a dad as shit as yours so I don’t know how you feel entirely.”

 

Sungie nods, he pulls Min closer and kisses him arms going around his neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Minho scoops him up slightly, “I need to get ready for work babe.” The younger sighs scooting out of his grip.

 

“I literally don’t even know what I’m gonna wear.” Sungie gets up and starts going through his dressers, his jacket sliding off. Min hums laying back on his bed, “babe,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Remember How we were talking about smoking?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Jisung turns around with his gummy smile and Minho groans, “you wanna tonight?”

 

“You have work.”

 

“After, it’s not like we have class tomorrow neither of us have finals either.” Jisung pulls off his sweater and goes in his closet, most of his dresser is empty now, there’s only a few pieces of clothes left.

 

“What if we can’t go home?” Min leans on his elbow, he sees Jisung pouting at the clothes he has left. He pulls out a pink sweater, a blue shirt, and a white sweater with black belts attached, but it’s practically a crop top.

 

“Not the white one.” Minho says before Sungie can been Answer his other question.

 

“Excuse me?” Sungie raises his brows.

 

“Your whole lower stomach will be out babe,”

 

“I’d wear an undershirt you fool.” Sungie slaps his ass, “and if we can’t go home tonight then we won’t do it tonight. Ma would literally kill me.”

 

Minho hums, he picks up the pink sweater, “this is mine?”

 

“Bold of you to assume I remember what I’ve stolen from you.” The elder rolls his eyes.

 

“If I wear the blue I need a jacket,” Jisung mumbles and goes into his closet again, he pulls out a leather one, “this, is probably way too small now.” Quickly he strips and tests it out, putting the ripped blue shirt on first. Then the jacket, he wiggles around in it a little trying to decide if he can wear it or not.

 

Minho groans, why is his boyfriend so hot? He literally can see his biceps through the material.

 

“Do you think it’s too small?”

 

“Can you move?”

 

“For the most part, it’s a little tight up here but that’s okay.”

 

“Then you’re fine babe, you just have to change your pants, since I’m pretty sure you have a cum stain on your thigh.” Jisung gasps and looks down.

 

“How!?” He strips out of his jeans tossing them to the side, Minho doesn’t hesitate to admire all his handy work on his hips and thighs. Or gaze at his boyfriend cute ass in his tight underwear.

 

“My jeans are gonna be too small too, like a lot.” Jisung mumbles, he takes out a pair and holds them up. Minho gasps, seeing these jeans in comparison to Sungie now is insane. He’s gained so much weight, he’s healthy now. The pants he’s currently holding looks like the thighs of a child.

 

“I really forget how tiny you were.” Minho whispers, it constantly slips his mind just how bad Sungie used to be with eating.

 

“Me too…” jisung is staring at the jeans, Minho grabs them from him, “don’t even try them on, you know they’re going to be way too small. Do you have others or do you want mine? I’ll just put a pair of sweatpants on.”

 

“Yours,” Minho quickly strips, his are big on the younger. They’re the same height yes, but they have different body types. While Sungie is all skinny and not hard muscle. Minho has a thicker build, his thighs way bigger than Jisung’s and lower body in general having more muscle.

 

“You’re cute.” Minho giggles seeing his pants sag a little in the back because Sungie’s ass doesn’t fill them out completely.

 

The younger sticks his tongue out, Minho just hugs him tight.

 

“What’re you going to do about all of these?” He asks while trailing his finger down a line of love bites.

 

“I have to have make up somewhere.” Jisung pulls away and start rummaging through his dresser and desk.

 

“You could ask Ma,” Min then suggests after stealing a pair of his sweatpants. They’re tight on him but he’ll live. Sungie hums and produces an old looking foundation bottle, “please don’t give me a rash.” He mutters.

 

“Oh my god.” Minho curls back up on his bed they haven’t slept in a twin size in years. But this bed has seen far too much. The elder wraps his arms around the pillow and curls up nuzzling into the bedding.

 

Everything smells like Sungie still, he used to love sleeping over at his house. Despite the small bed for the both of them.

 

There is a knock at the door and then it’s opening. Saemi behind it, “you are crazy! He could have hit you!” She smacks Sungie’s arm.

 

“Min told me you guys are getting divorced finally I figured I could go out with a bang since he’s divorcing from me too.” Jisung shrugs. His mother shakes her head but then eyes him suddenly.

 

“You know you could at least cover these up after you make them.” She pokes his neck, “it’s not classy to be walking around with that out in the open, and I’d say that if it were a girl doing it too.” She sends Minho a look.

 

“I’m trying to cover them,” Sungie whines, his face turning red.

 

“Can I use your makeup?” He adds.

 

“I guess so,” He follows her out of his room to get all of her things.

 

“It’s strange you not living here anymore.” She says softly.

 

“Are you upset that I’m not?”

 

“No of course not, I mean you already pretty much lived with Minho anyway. I just mean all of your stuff is gone now too.” Jisung hums, “you're telling me I think this jacket is from sophomore year. I have nothing to wear.”

 

His mother laughs and finds her bag, “why weren’t you two home last night? I’m thankful you weren’t all things considered.”

 

Jisung tries to hide his blush at the thought of the previous night, he has been trying to hide his limp best as possible around his mother. And the sting in his back on a constant reminder.

 

“I took the day out of work yesterday and we had a mini vacation I guess. Since schools about to be done.” She nods at his words.

 

“Do you wanna come over Wednesday night for dinner? Min’s gonna have his parents over too,” Sungie then asks while leaning on the counter trying to subdue some of the pain in his back.

 

“Sure, make sure you two clean.”

 

“Minho keeps a very tidy house, and I, try to.”

 

Saemi hands over her makeup bag, when Jisung goes to grab it she pulls it away.

 

“And a piece of advice hun, if you’re having Minho’s parents over make sure both your necks are covered. They would die if they saw.” Jisung blushes again, “we will Ma…”

 

He takes the bag and kisses her cheek running back into his room. He finds Minho partly asleep hugging his pillow.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep you have to drive me.” Sungie slaps his ass and Min jumps, “slap my ass again and I’ll beat yours.”

 

“Ooo daddy.” Jisung starts his work trying to cover everything.

 

Minho rolls over and hides his face in his pillows again, eyes falling shut. Jisung rolls his eyes at his boyfriend curling back up.

 

He still has twenty minutes until they have to leave anyway. He makes due with his makeup that he has, and attempts to do his hair. Then he finds his boots too and slides them on.

 

“Hey hot stuff, you gotta drive me.” Jisung wakes Minho and he groans but gets out of bed.

*

 

Jisung got out of work early for once, it was ridiculously slow all night. Minho is not complaining about his boyfriend being home at only twelve for once though.

 

“Did you check on the apartment?” Sungie asks the second he’s in the car.

 

“Yeah they said we can go back tomorrow morning.” Minho kisses his cheek.

 

“Okay...do you wanna…” Sungie gives his gummy smile, “your mom will kill us.”

 

“Ma won’t know,” Min narrows this eyes, this is such a bad idea. But he’s always wanted to try smoking at least once. And if he’s gonna do it with anyone it’s gonna be with Sungie.

 

“How?”

 

“Babe how do you think I got away with it for a year and a half? I hide it pretty well, and if we’re outside long enough the smell goes away.”

 

Minho groans, “fine.” Jisung practically squeals, he doesn’t even care about he getting high, it’s Minho he wants to see. He wants to see what his boyfriend is like, if he’s giggly and laughs at everyone or if he’s quiet and sleepy.

 

“You’re annoying.” Min rolls his eyes as he drives away.

 

“You love me!” He giggles again and kisses his cheek. Once they get back to Sungie’s they sneak inside, Jisung strips off the constricting leather jacket and grabs a sweater instead.

 

Minho watches him as he goes through his desk, grabbing a pill bottle a lighter and a small glass something. Minho honestly has no idea what.

 

“That looks like a crack pipe.”

 

“Oh damn you caught me.” Jisung rolls his eyes. “It’s like, a baby smoking pipe. I’m not gonna make you smoke from my bong you’ll actually die and id be sad.”

 

Min hums, he’s nervous, he’s also never seen this side of Sungie. He’s always has wanted to though.

 

“Okay lets go,” Jisung grabs his wallet too, everything in a small bag, Min realizes it’s a pencil case.

 

The elder goes to grab his keys, “You're a fool if you think I’m going to let you drive when you’re high. Also I don’t want the car to smell.” Jisung pulls him out the front door, closing it quietly so his mother doesn’t hear them leave again.

 

“Where are we going?” Minho asks, his fingers locked with Sungie’s the younger leading them.

 

“Hmmm, depends on what’s still around.” He hums softly, the walk isn’t that far, Sungie’s neighborhood is more on the outer parts of the city. There’s more abandoned buildings and what not around than around their apartment.

 

Min watches his boyfriend duck under a wire fence with ease, his hands in his pockets as he walks through the busted up doorway. He follows him looking around with curious eyes. His mind wondering if this is where Sungie smoked with his old friends or not.

 

“Um, should we go up there?” He stops at the crumbling cement stairs Jisung is currently half way up. The floor above them is clearly unstable too.

 

“It’s fine babe.” Sungie giggles and runs back down the stairs taking his hands pulling him up. Minho keeps his eyes on his boyfriend considering this is high enough for him.

 

“One more.”

 

“Sungieeee.” Min whines as he gets tugged up another flight of stairs he can see the holes in the floor. They’re way too high up, this is making him dizzy. “This is not one more!” He shrieks as his feet hit another set of stairs. He smells the air, and realizes they’re on the roof.

 

Minho finds himself clinging to Jisung now, his face in his neck, arms curled tightly around his waist.

 

“We’re okay baby.” Jisung then stops abruptly, he squeezes his hands and he feels himself sit down. Min opens his eyes and looks around in awe, they’re not on the roof but the ceiling of the top floor is completely caved in so they can see the sky above them.

 

“You okay?” The younger asks still holding his hands.

 

“Yeah,” He lets him let go and watches what he’s not getting up to.

 

Jisung sets the bag down and opens it, taking out the glass piece, the pill bottle, a lighter and a brush. Minho watches his rummage around in the bag for a few seconds too.

 

Sungie groans, “I’m so sorry but my hands are gonna smell like weed for a couple days.” He says while opening the pill bottle.

 

“What don’t you have? Also why are we using this thing and not the papers?” Minho picks up the glass and inspects it closely.

 

“I don’t have my grinder which you put the buds in and it squishes it all up into smaller pieces so it fits into here.” Sungie points to the hole at the end. “And we’re not using papers one because I’m out of practice and two because I wanted to avoid directly touching it but I’m a dumb Bitch Magee so I’m gonna anyway.”

 

“So how do we make it tiny now?”

 

“You rip it.” Sungie giggles and kisses his cheek.

 

“Lemme see,” he hold his hand out for the glass piece and Min hands it over.

 

“This is so dirty I’m gonna cry.” He laughs while taking the brush to the inside cleaning it out best he can.

 

“Hold please.”

 

Sungie then opens the bottle and takes out the cotton and a plastic baggy. “Damn babe.”

 

“Shut up.” Jisung opens the bag and takes out a

small bud and rips some pieces off taking the glass back. He packs it all into the hole, “I feel like I’m watching a professional.” Minho’s laughs.

 

“I hate you.” Sungie rolls his eyes, “that’s all you put? I figured you were gonna shove that whole Bitch in there.”

 

“You’re baby, I don’t wanna get you too high.”

 

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said that ever.” Minho teases, Jisung looks up and kisses him gently.

 

“You sure you wanna? We don’t have to.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure you weirdo.”

 

“Okay,” Jisung grabs the lighter, “put your finger over this whole and light it, and inhale, don’t breathe too soon or it won’t really do anything.” He says and then Minho watches him do exactly what he said.

 

The elder nearly shrieks seeing the smoke come from his boyfriend’s mouth after.

 

“What?” Jisung laughs seeing his wide eyes, “I’m having a mild stroke.”

 

“Why!? I told you we didn’t have to!” The younger shrieks now, “no it’s not that babe,” Minho laughs and picks up the glass now. “It’s just, you’re like my little babyboy and it’s weird seeing you be the opposite.”

 

“You’re a nerd.” He bites his lower lip watching Minho eyeball the pipe, Min then sighs and takes the lighter too, and mimics Sungie.

 

“Jesus babe! You just took a bigger hit than me you wild guy!” Jisung laughs loud, Minho lets the smoke out and coughs.

 

“I just did what you did!” Min whines at him, “You’re cute.” Jisung shakes his head and takes the pipe back, lighting it up again.

 

The elder hums waiting for something to change he doesn’t feel much different. He watches Sungie exhale again and it still shocks him, the second time. And it probably will every time he’ll do it.

 

“Stop staring at me.” Jisung whines, “should I feel something?” Min asks while taking his turn now.

 

Sungie hums, “Are you actually inhaling or are you just keeping it in your mouth?” Minho shrugs and Jisung laughs softly. He leans back letting Min do what he wants, his eyes going upwards to the hole in the ceiling.

 

Minho coughs several times and Jisung looks over taking the glass back, “easy hot stuff.” He teases him Jisung inhales way deeper now his eyes closing as he does.

 

“This is lame I still don’t feel anything.” Min complains.

 

“Give it a second babe,” The younger sets it down for a second and lays back on the crumbly floor, Minho’s hands sliding into his hair.

 

“I feel like something should be happening.” Min states and Jisung bites his tongue keeping in his laughs, Minho might not feel it but he’s definitely  high. Sungie can tell by the way he’s talking, it’s way too often and way too fast for Minho.

 

“I think you’re okay.”

 

“How would you know you’re not in me.” Jisung does laugh now, sitting back up. “Babe, trust me when I tell you you’re high as a kite right now.” He takes his face in his hands and kisses his lips gently.

 

Minho hums, sounding a bit more like himself now, “maybe, how come you don’t seem different?”

 

“I’m not a lightweight despite being tiny, and it takes a lot for me to actually get high.” The elder pouts a little, Jisung shakes his head and grabs the pipe again, inhaling significantly more than he has before. He keeps it inside and then gets into Min’s lap. The elder gasping.

 

Sungie grabs his face and blows into his mouth, lips connecting in the process. Minho groans hands going to the youngers hips immediately.

 

“That, shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.” Min says eyes wide, “You’re gay.” Jisung kisses his forehead and then lays down again, bringing Minho down with him.

 

“You’re gay!”

 

“No way, this is just a phase.” He hears Min gasp and then lips are on his again, Jisung giggles against him.

 

“I think you’re just making my fifteen year old bad boy fantasies come true and it’s making my head spin.” Minho giggles and lays down finally, his head leaning slightly on Sungie’s shoulder as they lay next to each other.

 

“Oh you had bad boy fantasies?” Sungie teases, Min hums and kisses his cheek scooching closer so their legs are touching now.

 

“Hmmm, I think that’s why your blue hair got my dick hard so much too. You really just woke up my emo kink.” Jisung nearly cackles, the high hitting him a little bit now.

 

“Babe,” Min then says almost sounding serious for a second. Sungie turns his head to look at him, “Yeah?”

 

“When we first met...what did you think of me?”

 

“That’s random.” Sungie lifts his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

 

“I know, but I was just wondering cause I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. You knew, I only wanted sex when we first met but you still gave me the time of day.”

 

Jisung raises his brows at his boyfriend, “Are you having a crisis right now baby?”

 

Minho laughs and looks at him in the eyes now, “no I just wanna know.”

 

Sungie rolls his eyes, “I thought you were cocky and you annoyed me. And that hasn’t changed.”

 

“Hey!” Minho hits his chest the younger giggles, “you asked! Babe you tried so hard to get in my pants when we first met.”

 

“You’re telling me…you texted me anyway so clearly you wanted something out of me.”

 

“Well clearly,” Jisung locks their hands and kisses his knuckles again. “And I texted you because I thought, hey maybe he’s more than just wanting to fuck me. And obviously I was right.” Minho actually blushes and hides his face in Sungie’s shoulder making the younger smile and press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“It annoyed me so much that you deflected my flirting so much. When you told me to stop fucking with you is when I realized I actually liked you.” Min mumbles, “you told me to leave you alone if all I wanted was to fuck you and I didn’t like the thought of not talking to you every day.” He adds.

 

Jisung hums, his lips pressing into Min’s hair now. “Not to be really gay but I knew I loved you before we were even dating so it might have seemed like I was deflecting but I was actually thoroughly enjoying it.” Sungie sits up and takes another hit, if they’re having serious conversations right now he needs to be somewhat as high as Min.

 

“You did?” Minho whispers, Sungie nods and lays back down, “why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Babe do you forget how afraid you were of having a boyfriend when we first started dating?”

 

“Not really no,”

 

“Well I promise you were, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t wanna scare you. All things considering, telling someone I loved them didn’t go so well before you, so I was kinda scared too.”

 

The first time they said their I loves it’d been a mess, both of them cried so much, and honestly it could have gone really bad. Ironically enough though they said I love you’s before the first time they had sex.

 

*

_Minho is officially done with school, however Sungie convinced him to stay for a week longer, they just got back from moving all of his shit out of his dorm and into his car for the time being._

 

_Jisung is carrying a tote into the house when he feels his phone go off in his pocket, he quickly puts it down and sees his mom calling._

 

_“Hello ma,” he smiles not having spoken to her in a couple days._

 

**_“Why are you moving a boy into our house Jisung?”_ ** _His cheeks get red suddenly._

 

_“Ahhh,” he switches to English so Minho won’t know what he’s saying._

 

_“He’s not moving in, just staying for the weekend.” He says._

 

**_“He’s been at the house an awful lot lately.”_ ** _His mother points out._

 

_“I know, is that alright?”_

 

**_“Are you being safe Sungie?”_ **

 

_“Ma!” He shrieks face going even brighter._

 

_“Yes we are,” He then whines, Minho is watching him with raised brows._ **_“Is He your boyfriend?”_ **

 

_“Yes, I really care for him Ma, and he cares for me.” Jisung whispers._

 

**_“Do not leave the house a mess, and I’ll be checking your grades. I don’t mind if he stays just take it slow Sungie.”_ **

 

_“I won’t Ma, and my grades are all A’s except in maths. But we are taking is slow,”_

 

**_“How old is he?”_ **

 

_“19…”_

 

**_“Jisung, he’s nearly a man!”_ **

 

_“I know, he is good though.”_

 

**_“I hope you’re right, your father and I will be home for a few days later in the week. Be sure everything is clean, eat well, and keep your boyfriend away if your father is around. I’ll let you go now, I love you.”_ **

 

_“I will, I love you too,” They then hang up and Jisung blushes deeply, turning around to face Minho who’s staring at him with a weird expression._

 

_“Why were you speaking English?”_

 

_“Because I was talking about you.” He smiles._

 

_“I wanna know what you said!”_

 

_“She was just asking why I was moving a cute boy into the house.”_

 

_“How does she know I’m here?”_

 

_“She has her ways”_

 

_Minho sticks his head out the door and sees there’s a camera for the first time, “ohhh,” he then giggles thinking Jisung’s mom probably just saw him do that._

 

_“There aren’t more right?”_

 

_“Nope,” Jisung goes in his room and puts the tote down, he then wiggles out of his jeans too and slides into sweatpants. Minho comes in with his backpack and other tote, he sees Jisung has changed into comfy clothes._

 

_It is late after all around 9pm now, they moved a ton of shit and Jisung’s worn out._

 

_“I’m so hungry.” The younger boy groans while taking his contacts out and putting his glasses on. Minho comes up behind him and kisses his neck arms going around his waist, “you’re so cute,” he whispers while biting at his ear._

 

_“Hey! I’m not dinner!”_

 

_“You should be,” Minho giggles. Jisung wiggles out of his grasp, “what’d you want for dinner actually baby?” He asks while walking out of his room and into the kitchen._

 

_“You gonna cook me dinner Sungie?” Minho changes into shorts and a new T-shirt._

_“Well I’m gonna cook me dinner, if you want some too I guess you can have some.” He smirks, Minho watches his boyfriend take things out of the fridge, pots on the stove. The older boy feels his heart flutter, his fisits clench slightly, not expecting his stupid feelings to hit him again._

 

_“You okay babe?” Jisung turns after pouring ramen into a pot._

 

_Minho stands in the middle of the kitchen looking lost._

 

_“Hey,” Sungie walks over and takes his face in his hands, “I'm only kidding, I’ll make you dinner too.”_

 

_“I know…” Minho blinks looking dazed, “Minho, you in there?” Jisung stands on his tippy toes fingers in his hair. The older boy still doesn’t answer, his gaze blank._

 

_“Lee Minho...Lino…” Jisung pouts now._

 

_Minho takes in a breath, “I love you.” He whispers suddenly. Jisung makes a face, shock hitting him in the face. The older boy then slaps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide._

 

_“I love you too,” Jisung smiles softly._

 

_Minho’s eyes get even bigger, he takes a step back and Jisung tries to hide the slight sadness come across his face. At least he didn’t get slapped he thinks bitterly._

 

_“I, I...I didn’t-“_

_“It’s okay Min, it’s, just a word…” Jisung presses a kiss to his forehead, blinking away tears as fast as possible. Minho then takes his face in his hands, “i love you so much Jisung.” He says a little louder, he then kisses him not in a sexual way, but it’s intense._

 

_“I love you too,” Jisung pulls away their foreheads pressed together._

 

_Minho has tears in his eyes, the younger boy wipes them away. “You okay?” He asks softly, Minho nods and then buries his face in Jisung’s neck, holding him tightly._

 

_“I’m so dumb.” He mumbles._

 

_“No you’re not.” Jisung runs his fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his head. “I shouldn’t be freaking out over watching you cook us dinner.” Minho wipes his eyes, but doesn’t move his head from the spot he’s hiding in._

 

_Jisung hums softly, he then does something that throws Minho completely for a loop. He grabs his boyfriend’s thighs, pulling them around his waist. Honestly he didn’t even think Sungie was strong enough to pick him up like this._

 

_“What’re you doing?”_

 

_“Shush,” Jisung picks him up with ease, he kisses the side of his head. He then walks over to the counter setting his boyfriend down for a second, “don’t move,” he says while stirring the pot of ramen, he then turns the fire off and pours them out._

 

_He then grabs a container of rice and crab along with a container of broth._

 

_Minho rubs his eyes again, hating that he’s crying._

 

_Jisung comes back between his legs, his fingers sliding under his chin. Minho feels his heart race again, “you can freak out all you want about me making dinner for you.” He whispers their lips just barely apart._

 

_“And you can freak out about me kissing you, and about me standing up for you. And you can freak out about me saying I love you all you want.” He kisses his forehead._

 

_“And it’s okay that you freak out,” he takes his face in his hands, brushing his brown hair behind his ear._

 

_“It’s not okay, I sh-shouldn’t have even said it, I just told you earlier-“_

 

_“Did you not mean it, because that’s okay too.” Jisung whispers._

 

_Minho nearly knocks their heads together his head snaps up so quickly, “Why are you so perfect?” He asks his tears falling again. This time he pushes Jisung away now, “Why can’t you tell me I’m nothing but sex? Why are you telling me this is okay when it’s so not? Why, why do you even like me? Why do you-“_

 

_Jisung steps back, his lower lip between his teeth trying not to cry. His eyes watering, he’s trying so hard not to cry though. Minho’s harsh voice sending him right back, he steps back and hits the counter. Heart falling into his stomach._

 

_“I…” Jisung trails off, his own tears falling now._

 

_“Because you are more than sex, y-you’re not just a thing. You a-are good Minho, you are so much more.” The younger boy sniffles his tears falling full force now._

 

_The grey haired boy turns away now, his hands pressing into his eyes, his glasses going up into his hair. Guilt settling in his stomach, he shouldn’t have said anything, he shouldn’t have said it back he should have just ignored it. He shouldn’t have kissed him, he shouldn’t have forced him. His mind spiralling out of control at a rapid pace._

 

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He whispers his chest huffing and puffing breathing coming quickly._

 

_He pushes into his eyes harder, wanting the tears to stop. “Jisung.” Minho says sniffling softly. The younger doesn’t turn around though, he’s currently deep in his thoughts of being too much, too intense, not good enough, only being a secret and that he would never be anything more than that._

 

_“Sungie,” he repeats he turns the stove off seeing that the broth is boiling. Jisung still doesn’t answer, he’s curled into himself._

 

_“Han!” He says sternly. The younger jumps, tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry…” he pulls away going to lean on the counter even further away from Minho._

 

_“Don’t say sorry, you, you didn’t do anything wrong Jisung.” He gets off the counter, he touches his arm, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He repeats._

 

_“I shouldn’t have said anything, you didn’t mean it, I shouldn’t have...no one ever means it.” He whispers the last part, his whole body now shaking._

 

_“Look at me,” Minho makes him turn around, his hand grabbing his chin, “I meant it, I meant it so much Han Jisung, I love you so fuckng much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me baby.” He wipes his face their lips touching softly._

 

_“I mean it so much, and that fucking terrifies me, but I’m gonna have to get over that because I don’t ever want to see you cry like this again baby.” Jisung is shaking badly, “you are so good Sungie, you have made me realize so much and you have helped me love myself again. And I know what is going on in that pretty head of yours right now, do not feel bad for saying you love me, for trying to make me feel better.”_

 

_Jisung sniffles, “I’m not perfect,” He whispers, “you’re perfect to me, every single part of you. From your cute squirrel cheeks to your short attention span, down to how tiny you are, and how you give the best hugs, and everytime I kiss you it makes my heart race like I’ve never kissed anyone before.”_

 

_“I love how you listen to me, how you take me for me and ignore all the ugly parts. I love how when we met you told me to fuck but still got to know me and I love how even though everyone told you I was a bad news you still gave me a chance.” Minho kisses the tip of his nose._

 

_“I love you Han Jisung.”_

 

_Jisung wraps himself around his boyfriend hugging him tightly._

 

_“I love you too,” He whispers he doesn’t give a massive confession knowing Minho will not know how to react. He doesn’t even know how to fully react either his mind and heart racing._

 

_He wipes his eyes a bunch of times, sniffling still, “you made me ugly cry in front of you jerk.” He pouts at him._

 

_“Yeah but I turned the broth off so the house didn’t burn down.” Minho kisses him again._

 

_Jisung bites his lower lip blinking over and over, “thanks,” The younger boy wraps his arms around his neck and legs. Minho picks him up easily, kissing the side of his head._

 

_“I’m sorry,” he murmurs._

 

_“You don’t have to be.” They curl around each other, Minho then picks him up and drops him on the couch in the living room._

 

_“Don’t move, I’ll finish cooking.” He kisses his forehead. Jisung curls up with a blanket, in about twenty minutes later Minho comes over with two bowls of ramen and kimbap._

 

_“Thank you.” He smiles from his blanket cocoon._

 

_Minho sits with his legs and feet tucked under himself handing over his chopsticks too. He wiggles with happiness while sipping the broth. The older boy smiles, they settle into a comfortable silence._

 

_After eating Jisung crawls over to Minho’s lap, he falls between his legs face going on his chest._

_“I’m gonna miss you so much.” He whispers finally, their fingers locked together._

 

_“I’m gonna miss you too baby.” Minho’s kisses his forehead, his other hand in his hair playing with the grey locks. Jisung shifts slightly, grabbing the remote he turns on a random movie and the two settle into the couch further._

 

_Surprisingly it’s Minho who falls asleep first, Jisung lifting his head to check to see if he’s awake. He finds the older boy with his chin tucked against his chest eyes closed. Very carefully he starts to get out of his grip, he takes their dishes into the kitchen and as quietly as possible sets them in the sink. Then he comes back and turns off the tv._

 

_Minho is still sound asleep, Jisung goes to his room and moves the blankets so they’re down, he then kicks a path for his feet and goes back to his boyfriend. He bends and picks the older boy up with struggling slightly but only for a second, Minho’s eyes flutter but only for a moment. He nuzzles into Jisung’s touch one hand grabbing at his shirt._

 

_Once in his room Sungie sets him on the bed and covers him._

 

_“Such a gentleman.” Minho murmurs once Jisung crawls into bed. The older boy sets his head on his chest, arms and legs going around him, Jisung kisses his forehead._

 

_“Goodnight,” He whispers against him._

 

_“Hmm, night baby,”_

 

_*_

_The next morning Jisung’s alarm goes off making him groan into his pillows, Minho’s arms are locked around his waist. His face in his back, the two of them are still wrapped around each other._

 

_Minho doesn’t even flinch as the alarm goes off, the younger boy catching it before it can get to it’s true volume. He yawns and rolls over out of Minho’s grasp. The older boy whines in his sleep grabbing out for him._

 

_“I gotta go shower baby.” He whispers and then kisses his forehead._

 

_Jisung grabs a clean uniform and throws it over his chair, he then heads into the shower not needing long. When he comes out he finds Minho just starting to wake up, he’s rubbing his eyes and his hair is messy and sticking up._

 

_“Where’d you go?” He asks with a yawn, he seems so small when he first wakes up._

_“I went to shower baby,” Minho blinks his eyes and then they rest on Jisung, a small gasp coming past his lips. He was not ready to be met with his boyfriend in only a towel first thing in the morning._

 

_“I wanna wake up to this every morning.” Minho smiles while crawling to the edge of the bed, he pulls Jisung over him. The younger boy shrieks but curls his arms around his neck, “you’re so pretty Sungie,” Minho murmurs while kissing up his stomach._

 

_“Thanks baby,” Jisung bushes faintly, he then pulls away and starts to get dressed. He pulls on his briefs and pants first, but doesn’t button them yet. Then he goes to his vanity and grabs his concealers and foundation._

 

_“Hold on did Han Jisung just accept that he’s pretty?! Who are you?!” Jisung rolls his eyes at him ignoring his words._

 

_“You don’t need any of that baby boy.” Minho yawns, “I gotta cover some of them Min.” Jisung blends his love bites into his skin making them disappear for the time being._

 

_Minho smirks at the sight and snaps a picture of Jisung with his towel around his shoulders pants undone and beautiful body shown off. His shaggy grey hair adds to it too, he looks so damn good._

 

_He adds the caption to it “all mine ❤️😍” and sends it out to his streaks and puts it on his story just so all his dumb Bitch exes can see._

 

_“Are you gonna be okay here all by yourself?” He asks then once he’s finished applying all his makeup._

 

_“Yeah, honestly I’m probably gonna go back to sleep once I drop you off at school,I have work at 3:30 so I won’t be able to pick you up from school today.”_

 

_“That’s okay I gotta stay late again anyway.” Jisung then grabs his shirt and buttons it up all the way, he tucks it in after, finally buttoning his pants. Instead of his blazer he normally wears he grabs one of the cardigans instead along with his tie. Minho gets up now and wraps his arms around his waist, face buried in his neck. Jisung grabs his phone and takes a picture in the mirror._

 

_He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek and then wiggles out of his grasp. He smiles at the picture and adds a caption, “he’s the best thing in the morning ❤️” that goes to his streaks and he puts it on his story too._

 

_Minho yawns again, stretching upwards now. He takes one of Jisung’s blankets and wraps it around himself._

 

_“You’re so cute.” The younger boy smiles loving when Minho first wakes up._

 

_The older of the two feels his phone go off and he sees that several people hit him up._

_One is a guy he’s friends with from high school,  “he’s so cute Min! I’m happy for you!!” Is the message, that actually makes him smile._

 

_The last two are Lix, and then Ari, Binnie’s of course his teasing. “Omg Minho you’re such a thot don’t gloat about having sex.” He laughs at that._

 

_Ari’s makes him grimace though, “he’s just keeping you around for sex don’t get your hopes up.”_

 

_Jisung sees the grimace on his boyfriend’s face and plucks the phone out of his hands. “Hey!” Minho yells at him instantly. The younger boy reads the message and narrows his eyes._

 

_He then gets into Minho’s lap and takes his face in his hands, kissing him intensely the older boy not prepared for it in the slightest but he’s not complaining._

 

_“Holy shit baby, warn a guy.” Minho whispers as they break apart. Jisung then kisses his cheek and snaps another picture, “What’re you doing?”_

 

_“Shutting people up.” He posts both pictures onto his story, the really intense kiss with the caption, “Sex is great...but”_

 

_The next picture has another caption, “loving you is ever better.” He then closes the app and gives the phone back._

 

_“I’m gonna go make breakfast now.” Jisung smiles while getting off his lap. Minho sits still in shock, slowly he gets up and and goes to the bathroom to wash up. Once he’s done he heads to the kitchen to find Sungie making them breakfast._

 

_Minho wraps his arms around him, he grabs his chin and makes him kiss him their mouths latching together. Maybe it’s because it’s first thing in the morning and they’re both super sensitive when they first wake up, but for some reason when they kiss it’s intense. Jisung finds himself putting down his spoon, turning around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend._

 

_They lick at each other again, things getting hot quickly. Minho kisses down his neck then while lifting his thighs up around his waist. Jisung hums in contentment, his hands in his hair pulling softly._

 

_The older boy rocks his hips forward, grinding into him, Jisung moans softly. Normally they can make out like this for quite awhile and it only has a slight effect on their dicks. But right now everything Minho is doing is getting Jisung’s cock hard._

 

_Minho notices too, he reaches down and starts palming him slowly._

 

_Jisung lets out a small gasp, “probably gonna make you late to school baby,” Minho murmurs into his ear, nipping softly at the shell._

 

_“Make me as late as you wanna,” the younger spreads his thighs now being laid out on the counter. He arches his back too giving the full effect._

 

_“Don’t say that, you say that and then I’ll wanna bend you over the counter.”_

 

_“Please,” Jisung whispers his teeth on his lower lip._

 

_Minho smirks, he then flips Sungie over onto his stomach, his crotch pressing into the cabinets. He grabs his ass harshly, “you’d be such a good boy Sungie, crying out for it too.” He murmurs while squeezing and rubbing his cute ass. They still have held out from the real thing, the most they’ve done is Min fingering him._

 

_Jisung moans, he stands on his tippy toes slightly sticking his ass out more. Minho presses his crotch to him, making the younger whimper softly._

 

_“Please Min…” Jisung whines._

 

_Minho rocks their hips, letting his boyfriend grind back on him for a second._

 

_“I have another idea baby,” Minho then silently drops to his knees, he unhooks Sungie’s pants and pulls them down slowly. One hand is rubbing his cock through his briefs, the other is slowly inching down the back of them._

 

_Jisung moans again once his ass is out of his underwear, the whine that comes out of him when Minho leans in and gives a teasing little lick is even better. He shifts on his knees moving closer, his tongue poking out only slightly. He then licks completely, Jisung hums his forehead pressing on the counter under him._

 

_Minho slides him apart a little more teasing him thoroughly, his other hand still rubbing him through his briefs slowly. The younger boy bites his lower lip his toes curling against the floor as he gets picked apart._

 

_“Minho-“ Jisung moans now as his boyfriend pushes past his entrance now. He slides his hand into the briefs too stroking his cock with ease._

_“So pretty baby,” Minho pulls away, his thumb pressing into his entrance now. Jisung groans his fingers scraping the counter he doesn’t like not having something to grab on to._

 

_Minho removes his thumb and goes back in with his tongue, pushing in a little quicker this time._

 

_Jisung sighs hard, his hips rocking slightly. He can’t figure out what he wants if he wants to thrust forward onto his hand or push back on his tongue. The older boy smirks again and now is lapping at his entrance, fucking him nicely with his tongue._

 

_“Minho…” Jisung moans into his arms, he bucks and the older boy pulls away with a smile. He slides a finger into his boyfriend and hooks it up, it makes Jisung nearly yelp his whole body going tense._

 

_“That better baby?” He slides his finger out just a tiny bit only to push back in. Jisung whines again, back on his tippy toes. Minho smiles at his reactions to everything, how can someone be so cute but so sexy too?_

 

_The younger boy pushes back again, his mind now made up about what he wants. As good as his boyfriend’s hand on him feels he wants his fingers in him more. Minho moves forward and adds his tongue back into the mix, removing his fingers all together. Jisung bites his lower lip keeping from whining too loud, his hands grip the edge of the counter. Minho pushes two digits into him, the soft ah that comes past his lips goes right to his dick._

 

_He then turns the younger around, his lips wrapping around his member, fingers deep inside him._

 

_“Fuck-“ Jisung tips his head back in bliss, he wants to be fucked, he wants it now. He can’t deal with just getting fingered anymore. Minho takes more of him into his mouth, his hips twitch forward making the elder pull off and glance up._

 

_Jisung grabs his chin tugging him back up to his feet. His fingers coming from him too, confused Minho follows what his boyfriend is doing, their lips meeting again._

 

_“What’s wrong baby?” Minho whispers since Jisung literally just pulled him off his dick._

 

_“Nothing,” Jisung kisses him again, “please Minho baby, just fuck me.” He curls his arms around his neck, tugging him even closer. Minho groans, “you have school Sungie,” he murmurs while picking him up._

 

_“I can go in late,” Jisung is begging, his innocent eyes turned on, lower lip out._

 

_“Everyone knows I stayed over baby, they’re gonna yell at us for you being late again.” Normal Minho wouldn’t hesitate at his begging, he'd have Jisung over the counter and screaming._

 

_The younger boy whines against him, “I’m going to be late now either way,”_

 

_“Please…” his whisper sends shivers down Minho’s back. The older boy gets an idea, he pushes his hips right into Jisung’s rolling into him, only to pull away._

 

_“Tonight, then we won’t have to rush and I can fuck You right.” Minho kisses under his ear, his fingers wrap around his member again, stroking slowly._

 

_Jisung whimpers, he feels Minho pulling his briefs back up, he shouldn’t have begged, now he’s totally being punished._

 

_The older boy readjusts his underwear, a smirk on his face, he’s still rubbing his cock through the material too of course. Jisung bucks his hip, he feels his slacks get pulled back up too and now he’s pouting._

 

_“Think you can hide your pretty cock from everyone bad boy?” Minho whispers, Jisung gasps, another whine coming too._

 

_“It could’ve just gone away,” He pouts, the older boy kisses his neck, “well someone was greedy.”_

 

_*_

 

_The whole day at school Jisung is annoyed, not only because of this morning but because the guys were up his ass the whole day about him being late again, that and Dohun again was lurking around outside when he was getting out of school which made him uneasy. So he stayed inside the school to avoid him deciding to put his headphones in and practices for hours. Changbin stayed a little while too, working on choreo with him._

 

_It’s not until 7pm when Jisung finally looks up at the clock, his mind not on Minho anymore, he figures he can finish the mixes at home. Can go over the videos at home, he’ll just stay up the night to get everything done._

 

_“You said you were gonna stay late at school but I didn’t think you meant this late.” Minho says when the younger boy walks in. “I needed to practice,” Jisung shrugs, yes he’s tired but he can’t sleep right now. And he certainly isn’t thinking about sex anymore._

 

_“Why don’t you shower Sungie?” Minho looks at his boyfriend, this isn’t the first time he’s seen him like this. Honestly the look on his face worries him a lot, Sungie gets himself so worked up sometimes he’s so passionate about music but he is also a perfectionist. “I will later,” Jisung throws his sweater over the chair in the kitchen and moves to his room instantly. Pretty much bypassing Minho completely._

 

_“Hey,” Minho grabs his hand before he can get by all the way, Jisung sighs and allows himself to get held back._

 

_“Don’t over work yourself.”_

 

_“I’m not, I literally should be working more, I’m so far behind.” The look of anxiety that crosses of his face is apparent. Minho takes his face in his hands, he leans in slowly and gives him a soft peck._

 

_“What do you need help with?” Jisung doesn’t relax like he wishes he did. Instead he just pulls the other boy into his room and sits him in his desk chair._

 

_The younger of the two throws his bag down, he then plugs in his thumb drive and phone, scrolling through several videos on one compute screen._

 

_“So I have this song called School Life that I need to finish like two hours ago.” He says, “I have, so many parts in it...I’m the only one that can hit the notes in the chorus so I’m singing and rapping the first verse. Binnie has the bridge, then it’s Chan he said he’d come back and help me with my finals, back to me and randomly Binnie again, another friend of mine has the second versus then back to me again, and Chan” He explains while sitting down in Minho’s lap._

 

_“What needs to be finished? It sounds good baby,” Minho slides his hands up his sides wanting him to relax._

 

_“I need to clean up the music, and I’m not happy with my own vocals so I need to redo that.” Jisung shifts forward clicking on another video of a different song, this one called Wings._

 

_“I think I should change the key, Bin can’t get his voice high enough without it cracking in this one.” He mumbles, his fingers fly across his keyboard, he opens another tab to his sound board and grabs his headphones. Minho sets his chin on his shoulder still rubbing his sides slowly trying to ease the tension out of his body._

_Jisung barely notices, his eyes shut for a moment while listening intently to the sound track alone. Minho watches him tap the beats out, the lyrics quietly coming out of him. Very slowly he starts to untuck his shirt since the blonde forgot his change of clothes this morning. He practiced in his uniform._

 

_“I think it sounds perfect baby and you’re stressing yourself out.” Minho peels back a headphone, Jisung glances at him feeling his hands on his sides now for the first time._

 

_“It’s not perfect, it sounds horrible.” The younger boy slides his hands up to his hair._

 

_“Hey,” Minho shifts him completely on his lap, making him semi face him. He’s mostly on the side now._

 

_“Nothing is horrible, get that out of your head. I don’t think you understand how talented you are baby. This literally sounds better than half the shit on the radio now. Stop messing with everything, there’s nothing to fix.” He says sternly, Jisung stares at him._

 

_“I can’t just not work on this stuff Min, the guys were even shitting on me for not paying attention and focusing on this. If they’re saying something I know it’s bad.”_

 

_“Jisung, as much as you love your friends and I do too, they’re dick heads. You have worked so hard on all of this. Your music and mixes don’t have to change, the only thing you, and the rest of them need to work on is your dancing and that’s it.”_

 

_The younger boy groans, his stress still written all over him. He however very slowly leans over and closes the files._

 

_“And if they try and say you’re distracted because of me that’s bullshit. They’re all fucking with people too, it has nothing to do with the fact you have a boyfriend now.” Minho leans forward and kisses his cheek._

 

_“They wouldn’t say that, I’d beat them.”_

 

_Minho smiles, he then scoops the blonde up in his arms making him shriek softly._

 

_“Go take a shower, I’ll make you some dinner.” He murmurs against his mouth, kissing him softly._

 

_“Come shower with me.” Jisung sets his head on his shoulder. “In a nonsexual manner.” He adds softly. Minho hums quietly and carries him into the bathroom as his answer, he kisses him gently again while undoing the buttons on his shirt._

 

_Jisung lets it all happen his eyes fluttering closed. He hears the shower turn on and Minho is moving around the bathroom, his eyes are still shut, how tired he is hitting him._

 

_“Be right back.” Minho kisses his cheek._

 

_He’s back in a few seconds, the smell of eucalyptus filling the air. He still doesn’t open his eyes though. Soft kisses are then being planted all over his neck and chest. Fingertips sliding down to his belt._

 

_“You’re so pretty Sungie.” He murmurs against his skin._

_“So perfect…” Minho slides down his slacks, his arms around him tightly. Jisung whines, his cheeks turning red, “don’t say that,” he mumbles while rubbing his sleepy eyes._

 

_“You are babyboy.” The elder then slides his briefs down too, jisung gasps at the sudden cold air hitting him everywhere._

 

_“So beautiful,” Minho kisses his collarbones, Nothing is sexual right now. Jisung blushes harder, his eyes fly open as he gets picked up and suddenly laid gently into the bathtub. Not a shower._

 

_“This is not a shower,” he says eyes opening._

 

_“No, you need to relax though baby,” Minho leans down and kisses him slowly, their lips stay together, Jisung grabbing at his shirt now._

 

_“Do not pull me in fully clothed.” He warns._

 

_“Get undressed then,”_

 

_“I’m gonna go make food baby,” Jisung whines again, Minho runs hands through his hair slowly, getting water all over him._

 

_“Just take a breath and relax love, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”_

 

_Jisung huffs but let’s go of him. The older boy then swoops in and kisses him again, “I love you.” He whispers against his mouth, his own cheeks red now._

 

_“I love you too.” Jisung smiles he then relaxes back into the tub._

 

_Several minutes pass, the younger boy shifts and starts to actually wash himself. He dips his head back into the water and cleans it, then he moves on to the rest of his body._

 

_Minho comes back in to find Sungie washing all his makeup all, his hair is soaked and dripping around him. The older boy is hit with how much he loves the younger again suddenly._

 

_He really has no idea how this random boy who he thought he was just going to fuck and move on like he always does got into his heart. In his head. Has made him feel so much in the past few months they’ve known each other than he has in years._

 

_“Stop being a creep watching me wash my face.” Jisung mumbles through his washcloth._

 

_“I’m not being creepy!” Minho protests._

 

_“Hmhm,”_

_Sungie splashes water on his face and then pushes all his hair back. “You’re so cute,” He groans looking at his boyfriend._

 

_“Can you grab me a towel?” Jisung asks his arms wrapping around himself as he gets up. Minho grabs a towel and goes to his room to find his slippers and robe._

 

_“Here baby,” he wraps the soaking boy in the fluffy towel. Jisung does sort of grabby hands at him, wanting to be picked up again honestly. Minho slides his robe on him and then scoops him up with ease. Jisung curls up in his arms, his head covered in his towel, hand bunched in his shirt._

 

_Minho sets him on the couch, kissing his cheek while leaning down. Jisung keeps him there making their lips lock, the kiss takes them both by surprise. It being the first properly intense one they’ve had in the half an hour Sungie’s been home._

 

_Minho puts a hand on the arm of the couch leaning into him more._

 

_“Hmm, Don’t kiss me like that right now Sungie, there’s food on the stove.” Minho murmurs against him._

 

_“I didn’t kiss you any different than normal.” Jisung bites down on his lip gently, his hand grabbing his shirt again. Minho groans, giving into his boyfriend. He sits on the edge of the couch kissing him back with as much intensity._

 

_“Yes you are,” the older boy taps the hand that’s clutching his shirt to get his point across. Jisung just pulls tighter, he opens his mouth licking onto his tongue. Minho doesn’t normally submit at all, but something about Sungie right now is really making him fall against him completely._

 

_He finds himself on his back suddenly, Jisung in his lap his bare body fully exposed._

 

_The younger slides his hands up into his hair, arching his back and rolling his hips ever so slightly. Minho groans against him, he slides his hands down his body, resting on his thin hips._

 

_Jisung releases him for a second, their eyes locking, an entirely mischievous expression comes across his face._

 

_“I think I’m terrified out whatever you just thought of.” Minho whispers, actually he isn’t, not at all. Sungie kisses him again, his hand slides down their bodies not to touch himself though. Minho moans into his mouth as he’s suddenly palmed through his work jeans, he pulls Jisung closer wanting him way more than usual._

 

_“Why? I’d never do anything bad.” Jisung unzips his jeans, biting his lower lip. Minho hums and tips his head back, he pushes the towel off his boyfriend’s head all the way and grabs a handful of his damp hair._

 

_His hips actually buck up as Sungie strokes him slowly, his lips on his neck growing closer to his ear._

 

_“What do you want baby?” He whispers, he’s horny, but right now he wants payback for what Min did to him this morning. Minho is caught by surprise by the youngers question, lips are the on his again. He tries to get some sort of dominance back but Jisung is not allowing it._

 

_“Let me fuck you baby, you wanted it so bad this morning.” Minho grabs his hips placing him right on his cock. Jisung arches his back and actually looks like he’s riding the older boy and the sight is fucking amazing._

 

_“I do want it, so badly…” Jisung bounces a little, he bites his lip and rolls his hips. Minho guides him a little, not needing to do much. The younger boy then moves back, his cock straining against his stomach._

 

_Min grabs for it, stroking him slowly, Jisung hums softly, he’s going to get his revenge. Slowly he starts to slide down the older boy, his lips trailing his body. Minho shuts his eyes, expecting lips and tongue to be all over him in a second._

 

_And it does happen, for a second, Sungie’s tongue licking him like a damn lollipop, but then the sensation is gone. His eyes fly open, his dick getting tucked back into his jeans._

 

_“Sucks doesn’t it?” Jisung raises his brows, he’s sitting back again a smirk on his face. They’re on opposite sides of the couch now, a single finger hanging on his lip._

 

_“This is a dangerous game baby boy.” Minho looks like he might eat Jisung._

 

_“Pay back,” he whispers, “aren’t you just torturing yourself again?” The older boy has never had this happen to him actually, nobody ever has gotten him in this sort of position, or semi submissive headspace before._

 

_“Nope…” he pops the p in the word switching to English. Minho shifts his hand down and rubs himself slightly, their eyes still locked._

 

_“You gonna let me watch?”_

 

_Jisung then smiles, he waves Minho over to him, the older boy looms over, Sungie however still is in control._

 

_“You’re gonna do it for me baby, you’re gonna use this mean mouth of yours and suck me dry okay?” Jisung is biting his lip, his words go right to Minho’s dick. He actually groans, “who are you?” He kisses down Sungie’s body, obeying exactly what he said._

 

_Normally if anyone else tried to order him around like this he’d have them on their knees begging to even been allowed to come. And he will have that that’s for damn sure in the near future with Sungie._

 

_Minho wastes little time, he slides between his boyfriend’s legs and licks the whole thing. Teasing him a little bit, tongue swirling around his tip. Jisung hums his fingers sliding into his hair._

 

_The older boy sucks harshly, taking him halfway and then bobbing his head to get a pace going. Jisung moans now, his eyes fluttering shut. His back arching into the couch as Min wraps his legs around his shoulders._

 

_“Minho-“ Sungie gets yanked down the couch, his boyfriend pulling off to only lick, he nudges his thighs further apart and licks to his entrance. Teasing him thoroughly now._

 

_Jisung rocks his hips as he’s sucked and eaten out pretty much at the same time. Min’s fingers sliding into him too, this, this is now dangerous. This is what made him beg this morning._

 

_His dominance gone completely now, his body melts into his boyfriend. Minho feels it too, the way he gives up and lets everything happen. He hooks his fingers up again and massages his prostate while pressing his tongue into his slit. The younger is a mess, grabbing at the couch cushions, pulling Min’s hair._

 

_“Naughty boy trying to push me around like that.” Minho whispers while biting his thigh. He however sucks his tip back into his mouth and thrusts his fingers harder._

 

_He pulls off and watches Sungie come undone, his hips twitching, thighs shaking._

 

_Min spreads his fingers admiring his work on his boyfriend, he’s worked him open nicely and got him leaking everywhere. He licks him from base to tip again all while poking at his prostate. Jisung bucks forward and then back harshly, thighs quivering as his orgasm approaches._

 

_The older boy adds his third finger with ease, spreading him further. Sungie cries out, his whole body moving as the assault on his sensitive nerves gets more intense. Minho smirks loving it, his cock aches in his jeans but that’s okay right now, he might actually come untouched by the sounds Sungie is making._

 

_“You gonna come babyboy?” He whispers nipping his thigh again._

 

_“Hmhm,” Jisung can barely speak, his back arched fingers clutching the couch material. Minho instantly thinks a vibrator shoved up into his boyfriend would be amazing. He rubs down and suddenly the younger boy cries out and comes all over himself, breathing heavy._

 

_Minho works him through his high, licking the underside of his cock and lazily thrusting his fingers. Jisung calms down a little and looks down at him, their eyes lock for a second and the younger groans throwing his head back._

 

_“Fuck me please.” He whispers in defeat. Minho laughs and pulls his fingers from inside him. He yanks his shirt off and undoes his jeans._

 

_He’s leaking, like a lot, so he spreads that around on himself and spits down on his cock too. He then shifts forward and pressing himself to his entrance._

 

_“That was cute...you trying to push me around.” Minho smirks while kissing him and pushing insides jisung moans against his mouth._

 

_“Holy fuck,” Min groans, their teeth clash, and they both giggle. Jisung wrapping his legs around his waist, hands going in his hair. “I wasn’t trying to be cute.” He whines, back arching, Minho buries his face in his neck. “I know, it worked a little.” He teases._

 

_“I was really trying!” Jisung gasps right after, Min bottoming out. Their lips meet again, tongues teasing each other, licking and biting._

 

_“It would have really worked...if I was Bin or something.” Minho moans softly, he lets Sungie adjust, their mouths still locked. The darker locks getting tugged by thin fingers._

 

_“You okay?” The older boy whispers trying hard to keep his hips still._

 

_“Hmm,” Jisung rolls his hips a little testing out the pain levels. Honestly it doesn’t really hurt, Min almost had four fingers in him before. He was prepped really good._

 

_“Yeah, fuck me,” He kisses his boyfriend again, only for him to cry out as Minho pulls out only to shove back in hard._

 

_“Like that?” He smirks sitting up to get good leverage._

 

_“Yeah…” Jisung moans, he’s then jolted forward again, another whimper coming from him._

 

_Minho goes hard, relentless, hands gripping his hips harshly. Jisung is a mess, whining and whimpering loud, pushing back on him making his thrusts even deeper. Their pace seems impossible, both moaning at one point, Min hikes his legs up further and finds the sweet spot. Sungie nearly comes the first time He connects, his back arches and he bucks messing up their rythme but he doesn’t care._

 

_“You look so fucking good like this babe.” Minho groans, he thinks for a second how him and Sungie always say they’ll fuck with their friends too. But now really seeing him like this, needy, being used, practically crying for his cock, nobody else will see this._

 

_Sungie is his, their lips meet again and Jisung whines._

 

_“You scream like this only for me?” He taunts then._

 

_The younger squirms slightly, “only...y-you,” he barely gets out, Minho shifts his hips again and it changes everything. Jisung bucks again and is now moaning louder._

 

_“Right there,” he gasps. Min listens and hits the spot relentlessly. Soon Sungie is coming between them, hips stalling, Minho has to force himself out of him, his cock in his hand now. Jisung whimpers, he kinda wanted it in him._

 

_He is totally fucked out, mind in a daze, but he knows he wants to be covered in his cum._

 

_Sungie sits up on his elbows and sticks his tongue out, Minho takes his hair and guides him. Soon he’s coming all over his lips and chin, the younger boy giggles trying to lick it all up._

 

_They both are breathing heavy still, Jisung needs another bath now, and he’s pretty sure he can’t walk right now. He couldn’t be happier._

 

_“Jeez Sungie, we’ve you been all my life?” Minho kisses him gently, their bodies smooshed together._

 

_Jisung giggles again and Min loves it, he loves when he gets his boyfriend all sex drunk. He honestly is too, he can’t stop kissing and touching him. And to think this is their actual first time._

 

_“I love you,” The younger then whispers, he tries to sit up all the way and groans._

 

_“I love you too.” Minho tucked himself back into his boxers, Jisung whines while moving, he’s literally covered in both their come._

 

_“I think you need another shower baby,” Min teases, “yeah,” Sungie hums and shuts his eyes, they both want to curl up._

 

_“Min,”_

_“Hmm?”_

 

_“Something’s burning.” Jisung sits up eyes on the kitchen, Minho jumps off the couch and rushes into the kitchen. The pot on the stove boiling over._

 

_“The house isn’t gonna burn down right?” Jisung flops to his back eyes shutting._

 

_“No, I have to restart dinner though.” Minho puts the burned rice in the sink and grabs another pot just settling for ramen._

 

*

Minho kisses his cheek, “Did you used to come here with them?” he asks softly, he actually sirs up and takes another hit making Jisung laugh a little.  

 

“I did a couple times after everything, but just with Kye, but then I stopped talking to him so I just came here by myself when I felt like I was gonna relapse. It was a really bad coping method but everything I did then was bad.” Jisung sighs he runs his hands through Minho’s hair the two of them now with their legs tangled together. Sungie’s thighs thrown over Min’s, hands locking too.

 

“Kye doesn’t sound that bad sometimes,” Min murmurs.

 

“He wasn’t, isn’t, he just got stuck in the middle of us. He’s the one that got me to realize I needed to get away from Dohun. But then after when I was and I was finally starting to get better he started letting Dohun come around me again, and that just made things so much worse.” Jisung stares up at the sky, Minho moving to put his head on his chest.

 

“Why the hell would he help you get away and then bring him back around you?” Minho sounds angry, Sungie sighs, “He said Dohun convinced him he’d leave me alone, he didn’t, and I was too afraid to try and run from him again.”

 

Jisung doesn’t mind talking about all of this now, especially with Min. Minho loves him no matter what, and he’s seen Sungie in some of the darkest places in his life.

 

“Well now Kye seems like an idiot. I take back saying he doesn’t seem bad.”

 

“He’s not bad, he just loves Dohun too much...he has all of them wrapped around his finger, it drives me crazy. He hit me, that’s the difference between them and me. He abuses them just as much, he just actually put his hands on me so you could see the wounds.” Jisung kisses the top of Min’s head again, his boyfriend hugging him tightly.

 

“I love you so much.” Minho murmurs kissing his cheek again, “I love you too, you wanna go get food?”

 

“Yes! I’m starving!”

 

Sungie laughs and stands up, the world tilts a little and he suddenly is giggling, there it is.

 

“Sungie don’t fall!!” Minho shrieks trying to grab his boyfriend only for him  to stumble too, “I’m not gonna babe, you be careful, do your legs work?” Jisung takes his hands and helps him stand up, Minho laughing the whole time, his uncontrollable laugh that anytime Sungie hears it makes him crack up too.  

 

“Woah!” Minho grips him, “woah is right, you figure out how to use these?” Min nods and Sungie guides his hands to his hips as they walk down the steps. Minho holding on tightly his face shoved into his neck again.

 

“Okay we’re outside baby.” Jisung lifts his head and Minho hugs him tight, picking him up off the ground and spinning.

 

“Put me down!” He shrieks as Min twirls them more, finally he sets the youngers feet back down and giggles again. Jisung guides them away from the building, their hands swinging between them Minho looking incredibly happy.

 

“Babe can we get cheese cake?” Min asks the second they step foot in the 24 hour convenience store. “We can get whatever you want Min.” The older boy tugs his boyfriend to the cold section, looking over everything carefully, Sungie stands to the side of him, his hand on his back.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this hungry in my whole life.”

 

“Probably not,” Jisung sets his chin on Minho’s shoulder arms wrapping around him from the back. He watches as his boyfriend picks up two things of the cheesecake packages he likes and a thing of ice cream. “You’re cute.” Jisung squeezes him and then turns away to go find his own snacks.

 

“What’re you doing out this late?” Jisung jumps at the voice, his eyes going up the tall frame.

 

“Kye,” he whispers in shock, but then it hits him that there’s a possibility that Dohun could be around if Kye is. “He’s in the car,” The older boy says seeing the way his eyes are darting around.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go then, I really don’t want to see him.” Jisung starts to back up, “not even gonna say hi to me Ji?”

 

“I do, you know I do, but last time I ran into him it didn’t end well.”

 

“He told me you hit him,”  


“Well he followed me home and threatened me _again_ so kinda did what I had to.” Jisung shakes his head, “I have to head home anyway,”

 

“Are you smoking again? You smell like weed,” Kye moves a little closer, Jisung doesn’t flinch away like he does with Dohun, he isn’t afraid of him.

 

“I don’t anymore but I did tonight…” Jisung reaches for his favorite chips when Kye grabs his hand, “you’re engaged.” He whispers eyes big, Sungie swallows, “yeah,” he lies. It makes him feel safer.

 

“Hold long? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Meanwhile Minho comes around the corner with his cheesecakes and icecreams, he’s honestly just starving now, the high he thinks is wearing off. He stops in his tracks seeing some guy looking at Sungie’s ring on his hand.

 

“Babe,” he says, Sungie turns around and smiles at him, his hand coming from the grasp of the guy, “nice to see you.”Jisung says while grabbing Minho’s hand tugging him to the front of the store.

 

“Who was that and why did he look familiar?” Min asks as they pay, his arm loosely around the younger, he sees the guy get in line behind them.

 

“You know you can talk to me, I’m not gonna tell him you’re in here.” Kye says and Jisung tenses up, Minho feels his whole body go rigid.

 

“Oh,” Minho realizes who it is, it all clicking in his brain. “Yeah oh,” Sungie mumbles, he turns around taking Min’s hand, “Kye don’t get me wrong, it would be great to catch up, really I’d like to but not with him just outside, and I’m high and it’s like two in the morning.”

 

“I get it, I don’t even have your number anymore though.”

 

“Because he’ll get it from you.” Minho says, “I wouldn’t give it to him I’m not an idiot. I’m Kye by the way nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Minho,”

 

Jisung hears the door open again and tenses up more, “Kye, the hell is taking so long?” the one and only walks inside and Jisung grabs Minho needing to get out of here now. He is not in the right mental state to be doing this tonight.

 

“Oh this, this is what’s taking so long.” Dohun stops in front of Min and Sungie, his arms crossed over his chest. Jisung rolls his eyes and looks up at him no glasses on, probably because they’re still broken, his messy hair hidden under a hat at the moment.

 

Jisung doesn’t say a word shoving by him with Minho finally able to go outside, “you okay baby?” Min asks softly, normally he’s ready to throw down with Dohun, but right now his limbs are far too disconnected from his brain to do any damage.

 

“Yeah lets just get out of here.” They cross the street quickly, “do one of them live around here or do they just casually stalk your neighborhood.”

 

“The four of them live in a house like five blocks away from mine. This is why I used to bump into him all the time.” Jisung squeezes his hand, he hears the bell from the store open and cringes.

 

“Kye won’t let him follow us home baby, we’re gonna be fine, I can see you starting to freak out.” Minho whispers, “I’m not freaking out,” Sungie mumbles he totally is. Min pulls him close to him, “deep breaths babe.”

 

“You’re fucking engaged?!” They both hear Dohun scream at them, Jisung inhales sharply, “I told Kye we were because I makes me feel more safe.” Sungie whispers his heart racing.

 

“That’s okay baby,” They both hear the arguing that erupts behind them, quickly they turn down the corner and Sungie relaxes a bit. “I hate him, I hate him so much.” Jisung whispers tears spilling from his eyes, he stops and slides down against the wall. Minho crouches in front of him, “I know baby,” he kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly.

 

“I shouldn’t be afraid anymore…” Jisung hits his head against the brick wall.

 

“Hey, none of that,” Minho grabs him so he’s standing now and stuffs his face into his neck, “baby doll it’s okay to still be afraid, that doesn’t make you weak.” he whispers into his hair, “lets get home. Okay? So I can stop being the hungriest bitch alive and we can cuddle.” Sungie sniffles and nods, the two coming off the wall to start walking again.

 

They get home with no further problems, but Sungie sees a car across the street, his heart sinks.

 

“Come on it’s okay, in the house.” Minho taps his bum while pushing Jisung into the house, relocking the doors behind him. The two instantly go into his room, not wasting time with things like showering at the moment. Jisung pushes his window open a tiny bit and strip quickly, throwing his clothes in his closet, making Minho do the same.

 

“Babe tell me you have a pair of boxers laying around here somewhere.” Minho complains watching as Sungie wiggles into a new pair of his tight briefs. The younger hums, looking around in his pretty much empty dresser.

 

“Just sleep naked you do every other night.”

 

“Not with you mom around, she is not busting in here and almost seeing my dick again. I literally will die.” Minho whines, Jisung opens one of the cheesecake packs and pushes a bite inside his mouth to shut him up.

 

“Thank you, but I still need pants.” Min opens for another bite and Sungie feeds him again.

 

He then throws a pair of his semi boxer briefs at him, they’re still gonna be super tight on him.

 

“My legs are gonna lose circulation and fall off.” Min whines, “you’re so dramatic.” Jisung falls onto his small bed with his boyfriend, opening his own junk food. “I’ll eat you.”

 

Sungie rolls over and wiggles his ass, Minho in return slaps his ass making him giggle. The elder then gets up and takes his boxers off and pulls on Sungie’s “Damn you should wear those more often.” Jisung bites his lower lip, directly looking at Minho’s ass.

 

“Yeah no.” Min lays on his stomach  too, going back to eating, Jisung reaches down and grabs a handful of him just in spite. Minho rolls his eyes, “Are you feeling okay now?” he asks the wooden stick he’s eating off of hanging from his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine now, I just didn’t like the walking at night when he was so close by.”

 

“I get it baby.”

 

“Are you still the hungriest bitch alive?”

 

“Yes.” Minho giggles.

 

They both finish their snacks and actually end up falling asleep nowhere near the top of the bed or under the blankets. Minho curled up on his stomach Jisung partly laying on his back, in the morning they’re going to regret the current positions but right now, they feel great.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a trip and a half jeez, also fun fact Minho with Jisung smoking was me at my girlfriend the first time we smoked together so there's a little fact about me I guess. Anyway, this was not how this chapter was supposed to go, I planned on having the Woochan smut you guys have been craving and it's coming up don't worry. I just really love explaining minsung's backstory though.
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments and kudos you guys always leave, it really makes my heart uwu and makes me want to continue writing this serious so much.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
